About Synthesis and Fragmentation in Alchemy
- Synthesis and Fragmentation in Alchemy - This book provides a basic summary of Synthesis and Fragmentation in the practice of Alchemy. To turn the page, simply click on the arrow button at the top of the page, or just go ahead and click on the page itself. Table of Contents ;Fragmentation :...How to take an item and have it yield multiple other items ;Synthesis :...How to combine multiple items to create a new item ;Recipes for Synthesis :...Use these recipes to generate new items through Synthesis Fragmentation The practice of Alchemy enables one to generate items using unconventional methods. There are 2 Alchemic processes which allow you to do this: Synthesis and Fragmentation. First, let's discuss the practice of Fragmentation. Fragmentation involves taking an object that was previously generated by using any one of the Handicraft, Weaving, or Potion Making skills, and putting it through a process in which new items are yielded. Fragmentation of an object involves the use of a Dry Oven, which can be found nearby Taillteann, the Alchemist's house. Now, you must remember to empty your hands first, because Fragmentation requires the use of both hands. When you're ready, go ahead and click on the Dry Oven and either click on the Fragmentation button in the new window or simply use the Fragmentation skill while standing near a Dry Oven to open up the Fragmentation window. Once the Fragmentation window appears, place the item you wish to process on the top part of the window. Unlike production skills, which generally allow you to bring together various materials to create a new item, Fragmentation will actually do the opposite by producing multiple items from a single source (thus, the reason you must place the item on the top). Another benefit is that you can add a multiple number of stackable items for Fragmentation at once! Place the item you wish to fragmentize. You will be able to see beforehand the items that will be yielded, as well as how many you will receive of each. Each item will yield a different number of new items after fragmentizing, but you will never come out empty-handed. The process results in at least 1 item, so you will never leave feeling like it was a wasted effort! Synthesis Now, let's proceed to the other Alchemic method, Synthesis. Synthesis is the process of combining a number of items to generate a new one. Like Fragmentation, Synthesis employs the use of the Dry Oven which is once again located near Taillteann, the Alchemist's house. Click on the Dry Oven and either click on the Synthesis button in the new window or simply use the Synthesis skill while standing near a Dry Oven to open up the Synthesis window. Remember, in order to use Synthesis, you must place at least 3 items in the oven. It is required that there is an adequate variety of materials in order to create a brand new one. Please note that traditionally, there has been no method of predicting what you will obtain when synthesizing a specific combination of materials. However, many seasoned Alchemists have learned a few predictable patterns in the way various materials synthesize with each other. For starters, it's been documented that adding weapons will increase your chance of receiving the same type of weapon, and adding a particular type of armor will increase your chance of receiving the same type of armor. Adding 3 of the same equipment items will increase your chance of receiving the exact same equipment item. In addition, remember that the more valuable the item you place in the Synthesis window, the higher your chance of receiving another valuable item. It's been said that adding a certain combination of items will yield very specific items. A list of the specific item combinations for synthesizing a particular item is known as a recipe. (To learn more about recipes, please refer to the next chapter.) Whenever you gain a new equipment item through the synthetic process, you will find that your new item's stats (e.g., Attack or Durability) may have changed. Now, remember that using your Production Skill usually yields an item with higher Durability. Items that are generated using Synthesis are known to have higher rates in other functional stats (such as Damage). The other thing to remember is that items that are generated using the Production skill will generate a higher grade item, whereas items that are generated using the Synthesis skill may actually be lower in grade than the initial item. Recipes Now, let's proceed onto a discussion on recipes. We may not be able to exactly predict the item that is to be yielded by using the Synthesis skill on any one particular item, but Alchemists have discovered some inherent rules. In fact, Alchemists have found that placing items in the oven in accordance to these rules actually does help, in large part, to yield certain desirable items. Below are some of the known recipes for Synthesis: #Ice Mine - Synthesize 1 Ice Spear Crystal, 5 Unknown Ore Fragments, 5 Clay Crystals. #10 Pieces of Glittering Paper - Synthesize 10 Pieces of Paper, 1 Small Green Gem, 1 Small Blue Gem, 1 Small Red Gem, and 1 Small Silver Gem. #Magical Golden Thread - Synthesize 1 Gold Ore, 1 Common Fabric, and 1 Common Silk. #Magical Silver Thread - Synthesize 1 Silver Ore, 1 Common Fabric, and 1 Common Silk. #Fog Silk - Synthesize 1 Fine Fabric, 1 Fine Silk, and 1 Bottled Water. #Mandrake - Synthesize 1 Bloody Herb, 1 Base Herb, and 1 HP 50 Potion. #Four-Leaf Clover - Synthesize 4 Base Herbs, 1 Cheap Leather Strap, and 1 Braid. #Mysterious Arrow - Synthesize 1 Topaz Arrow, 1 Emerald Arrow, 1 Amethyst Arrow, and 1 Holy Water of Lymilark. #Ancient Spirit Fossil - Synthesize 1 Crystal of Stone Spirit and 2 other types of fossils. #Piece of an Ancient Spirit Fossil - Synthesize 1 Crystal of Stone Spirit and 2 other types of fossils. #Basic Mana Preservation Stone - Synthesize 1 MP 30 Potion, 1 Clay Crystal, and 1 Small Green Gem. #Intermediate Mana Preservation Stone - Synthesize 1 MP 50 Potion, 1 Clay Crystal, and 1 Small Blue Gem. #Advanced Mana Preservation Stone - Synthesize 1 MP 100 Potion, 1 Clay Crystal, and 1 Small Red Gem. Some say that synthesizing an Arat Crystal with some liquid may have a proliferating effect, increasing the number of ingots or alchemy crystals added--so give it a shot. Those are just some of the basic recipes discovered thus far. As a developing alchemist, you should be on the search for other recipes outside of this book. Due diligence and a little luck will result in some amazing recipes, so be sure to keep your eyes peeled! Category:Alchemy Books